house_of_seyfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Judicial System of Lontshire
The Barony of Lontshire has a set judicial system, which was improved and adjusted to its current state by Lord Alexander Seyfried, the 14th Baron of Lontshire in 468 K.C., with the most recent improvements being by Rosielyn Seyfried, the 19th Baroness of Lontshire. Types of Law When a law or decree is made within the Barony, it is fitted into one or more types of law. An example being a law made that prohibits the use and sale of a certain item. That law would be a personal law, as it prohibits a person using it, as well as a business law, as it prohibits a merchant selling the item. Personal Law Defined as "a law that effects, prohibits, or compels a person to do or not do an action". Because of the vague and general nature of this type, most laws can be considered personal laws. Exceptions to this are declarations, government changes, and budget adjustments within the Baronial Exchequer. Family Law In Lontshire, a family is given special legal status. A family is broadly defined as "a group of people related by blood or special kinship, consisting of a publicly married couple of a man and woman, and a breadwinner whom brings in all or a majority of the household income". A family law is defined as "a law that effects a family in a way that compels, entitles, or prohibits an act". Regarding Children Children are given special legal protection until they reach the age of responsibility, or thirteen. Children are both entitled and prohibited certain things in Lontshire, such as protection from unsafe labor, protection from forced marriage (though betrothals are legal), and prohibited from serving in military (in combat positions). Regarding Breadwinners A breadwinner is defined as "a man or woman who brings in a majority or all of the family's overall income". The breadwinner carries the responsibility of basically recording household income, and recording when a child of his kin is born into his home. Along with this, he or she carries to the right to reduced medical care and reduced rate loans from the Lontshire Regional Bank. Contract Law Contract Law refers to agreements, both verbal and written, and the services and goods transacted in those agreements. Verbal Contract A verbal is an acknowledged, mutual agreement between two parties and is acted on accordingly. When a verbal contract is broken, in Lontshire, there is little penalty on either party. This is due to the murky, arbitrary nature involved with verbal contracts. Many are encouraged to write down agreements and have them notarized by a baronial notary. Written Contract A written contract is essentially the same thing as a verbal, though written and stamped with the seal of the Barony, to give it significant legal backing. Breaking a written contract is much more severe in terms of crime. Business and Economy Law A Business and Economy Law is "a law that effects the nature of any financial institution in Lontshire, including the government of Lontshire". Examples of this are the implementation of sales tax, tax on income, and budget adjustments. Property Law Property Law is anything to do with the selling, buy, trading, and building upon physical land. The Courts Positions Within Courts His Lord (Her Lady) Referred to as His Lord in the judicial system, the power of making laws and enforcing laws falls to the reigning Baron of Lontshire. When a crime is committed against the Barony, it is considered a crime against His Lord. The Lord devolves the power of judicial interpretation and judgement to the Chief Magistrate. Chief Magistrate The Chief Magistrate, addressed as the Right Honorable, serves as the chief law adviser to the Baron of Lontshire, as well appoints lower magistrates to individual villages and towns within the Barony. When the Baron makes a general decree, it is the Chief Magistrate's job to record it and inform the citizenry of Lontshire of the new law, often by posting it to public boards. In rare occasions, the Chief Magistrate will seat serious trials of people who committed high treason and mass murder. Magistrate Magistrates are the typical judges in trails, and are the backbone of the judicial system. Powers of the magistrates are vast, including the recording and verification of marriages, the sealing of contracts, and advising the Chief Magistrate on matters of local problems. The appointment of magistrates are reserved to large towns and villages numbering more than five hundred, and are restricted to that village. Justice of the Peace For villages and town numbering less than five hundred, the Chief Magistrate appoints Justices of the Peace, commonly referred to as JPs. JPs have the same powers of Magistrates, and are commonly native to the village they're assigned to. Notary Notaries are appointed by Magistrates, and authorized to seal public documents with the Seal of Lontshire. Rights and Responsibilities His Lord (Her Lady) As direct vassal of the King of Stormwind, the Lord of Lontshire has the absolute right to establish and write off laws to properly rule the lands he or she is assigned to. Voluntarily, the Lord the Lord devolves certain powers to lower representatives, as well as his power of judicial interpretation of the laws set forth. One written responsibility of the Lord of Lontshire, drafted by Rosielyn Seyfried, is that "the current and future lords and ladies of Lontshire shall not act in an contradictory manner to the laws they set forth, and will through the necessary steps to act in a right and civil manner". Civil Servants Civil Servants of Lontshire act in direct representation of the current Baron of Lontshire, and held to high standards. Civil servants include magistrates, mayors, notaries, Justices of the Peace, Magnates, privy councilors, etc. Civil servants carry the right to wear the colors of the House of Seyfried, a direct pension from the Exchequer of Lontshire, the postnominals of Esq. within Lontshire, and right of direct protection from the Lontshire Battalion. The responsibilities of these servants are general, but carry meaning nonetheless. Some of them are: The protection of Lontshire's law, To not abuse office for personal gain, To execute their office faithfully and without prejudice to any baronial citizen. Magnates Magnates are a unique position in that they are elected civil servants that directly serve the current Baron of Lontshire by acting as administrators to certain territories within, with these territories being known as charges. The Lord of Lontshire has the self-set right to remove a magnate from their seat, but not appoint another. Magnates carry the right to carry a private military retinue of thirty, and the title of The Honorable within Lontshire. Citizens Citizens within the barony are defined as "human, Dwarvish, or High Elven persons who live permanently within the borders of the Barony of Lontshire, and faithfully obey the laws and pay taxes". Citizens are given unbiased protection under the laws, as well as a fair trial from a proven magistrate. Citizens also have the right to be represented in trials. Baronial Residents Baronial Residents are person who reside within the Barony on rental property, or living with a citizen of the barony for a short amount of time. These people are required to register with the village Justice of the Peace or the Town Magistrate. When a resident commits a crime within the Barony, they given a (very) large fine and sent to Stormwind for justice of their crimes. Crimes A basic outline. Crimes Against the Barony (X vs. His Lord) Major *Murder of the Lord of Lontshire *Murder of a Citizen *Rape of a Citizen *Assault of a Civil Servant *Conspiracy to Damage/Overthrow the Baronial Government *Misuse of Civil Office Minor *Disruption of the Collection of Taxes *Dishonoring Taxes *Lying Under Oath *Destruction of Barony Issued Bonds Crimes Against the Person (X vs. Plaintiff’s Last Name) Major *Physical Incapacitation (Both Temporary and Permanent) *Personal Usury (Loansharks, Unethical Loans, etc.) *Theft (Of Valuable Items or Coinage) *Dishonesty Within Written and Sealed Contract *Forging Signature Onto Sealed Contract *Destruction of Property Minor *Emotional Distress *Theft (Of Minor Items) *Libel and Slander Crimes Against the Family (X vs. Family Name of Offended) Major *Murder of the Breadwinner *Rape of the Wife or Daughter of the Breadwinner *Preventing Income Collection *Cause Sickness or Ill to the Family Minor *Assault of the Eldest Son of the Breadwinner *Preventing Goods to Reach Household Punishments Light Punishments Minor Fine Confiscation Public Flogging Incarceration Labor Punishments Civil Service Military Service Heavy Labor Severe Punishments Force Bankruptcy Exile Amputation Torture Execution By Hanging By Firing Squad Lethal Dosage OOC Note I’d like to first say that I have absolutely no legal experience, besides in practical matters you’d learn in a, say, high school legal class. I’m doing this to fill personal time, and I’m sure when some of the more legal minded would love to tear their hair out when looking at this. Feel free to chip in advice and edit around if need be! Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:Law